


Это только на одну ночь

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Знаешь, если ты хотел, чтобы я с тобой пошёл, мог бы постараться и получше".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это только на одну ночь

Дни становились всё короче, патрули начинались раньше, но, тем не менее, пока ночи оставались относительно тихими. Шумиха после возвращения Брюса улеглась, и всё шло своим чередом. Он занимался делами Лиги, Дик защищал Готэм, попутно пытаясь воспитать в Дэмиене хотя бы что-то, похожее на мораль, Джейсон катался по миру со своими друзьями, а Тим… Тим был сам по себе.

Он привык работать один, и даже по титанам не слишком скучал. Довольно было того, что к ним можно было обратиться в крайнем случае, а так… Он понимал, почему у Дика когда-то не вышло вернуться. Трудно снова быть на вторых ролях, когда тебе принадлежало шоу.

Тим промокнул влажные волосы полотенцем и отбросил его на постель, после чего неспешно начал надевать костюм Красного Робина.

Он уже держал в руках плащ, когда в окно деликатно постучали.

Тим вздохнул и обернулся. На карнизе сидел Бэтмен собственной персоной, прижимая к себе невзрачную коробку. Это точно был Дик, Брюс не стал бы утруждать себя тем, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие, не говоря уже о том, что ему едва ли потребовалось бы приглашение войти.

Так что Тим просто поднял створку, впуская его и устало роняя:

– А если бы тебя увидели мои соседи?

– Во-первых, это Преступная аллея. Здесь никто не удивится Бэтмену. Во-вторых, и это проистекает из первого, твои соседи – люди нелюбопытные, а в большинстве своём и неблагополучные, так что они или не смотрят в окна или вполне могут списать моё присутствие на очередной приход. Так что…

– Я думал, это я зануда.

– Ну, в твоё отсутствие пришлось выучиться самому нудеть. Привык, знаешь ли.

– Что тебе нужно? – Тим кивнул на окно. – Солнце почти село, давай ближе к делу.

Дик пожал плечами и бросил ему коробку. Открывать Тимоти не стал, предусмотрительно спрашивая:

– Это что?

– Костюм Робина.

В ответ на выразительно вскинутую бровь, Дик фыркнул и стянул маску с капюшоном:

– Это только на одну ночь, клянусь. Дэмиен уехал в какой-то монастырь, а я…

Дик замялся. Тим молча ждал продолжения.

– Ну, же, Тимми, – Грейсон сделал огромные глаза. – Ты лучше других знаешь, что Бэтмену нужен Робин. Ты мне сам это твердил! Всего на одну ночь, пожалуйста. Давай посмотрим, помнишь ли ты, как работать в паре.

Слова Дика слегка царапнули, но всё же прошли по касательной.

– Я никогда не забывал, – это прозвучало как-то жалко, вразрез со смыслом интонации были тоскливыми, блёклыми.

– Давай, Тимми. Чуть меньше кевлара, чуть больше спандекса.

Он закатил глаза:

– Так там костюм Робина или Найтвинга?

– Робина, – довольно кивнул Дик.

Тим снял крышку и застыл от удивления. В тишине казалось, что он слышит, как губы его потенциального напарника растягиваются в развязной ухмылке. Наконец Дрейк отмер:

– Ты серьёзно?

– О, ну прости, я просто знаю, что свой костюм Робина ты не выкинул, а у меня осталось только это старьё.

Из коробки на Тима смотрела форма первого Робина. Зелёные пернатые шорты отчётливо пахли нафталином.

– Знаешь, если ты хотел, чтобы я с тобой пошёл, мог бы постараться и получше.

– Мне встать на одно колено?

– Нет, подожди. Что ты… Не на…

Дик в два шага пересёк крохотную спальню, падая на колено и забирая коробку из чужих рук.

– …до.

Он сжал правую кисть в своей ладони и, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, заметил:

– Поздно. Будешь ли ты моим Робином этой ночью?

– Мне надо подумать.

– …ты серьёзно?

Тяжёлым взглядом Дика можно было бы забивать гвозди.

– Мне надо подумать, как влезть в костюм, который я последний раз надевал в шестнадцать, дурья твоя башка.

– Ой, да забей на условности, – просиял Дик, – просто нацепи знак Робина поверх своего.

– Так мне раздеваться или нет?

Шутка повисла в воздухе, не зная, куда ей деться, но Дик всегда быстро схватывал и принимал правила игры, даже если лишь догадывался о её существовании.

– Но в патруль ты со мной всё равно пойдёшь, правда?

– Да я даже шорты, мать их, надену, если придётся, – саркастично пробормотал Тим, принимая коробку обратно. Задумчиво постучал по картонному боку пальцами. – А почему не Джейсон?

– Потому что мне нужен ты? – несмотря на вопросительные интонации, неуверенности в голосе Дика не было вовсе.

Скорее, наоборот, святая убеждённость в собственной правоте и честности. Тим задумался о том, считать ли ложью то, во что лжец искренне верит, но быстро счёл эти размышления несостоятельными.

– Строго говоря, тебе нужен Дэмиен, но прогиб засчитан.

– Если ты пойдёшь в патруль, я ещё и не так прогнусь, ты знаешь, я могу.

Тим опустился на край постели, подбирая под себя ногу и подцепляя лежащий поверх пернатых шорт знак Робина. Проведя по лёгкой ткани ладонью, он фыркнул:

– Эти шорты не рассчитаны на последствия таких твоих манипуляций, учти.

– Они были рассчитаны на акробата, я тебя умоляю, они и не такое выдержат.

– А я нет, – Тим склонился над разложенным по коленям перекрестьем ремней, закрывая птичью голову яркой R, всей позой обозначая границу пространства двусмысленных шуток.

Дик подумал, что если попробует обнять его, просто разобьёт нос об эту невидимую стену. По кирпичикам она складывалась из каждой драки, из бэтаранга, брошенного Джейсоном, из верёвки, подрезанной Дэмиеном, из молчания Брюса, из трёпа Джокера, и из его собственных сомнений в младшем брате. Можно было сколько угодно оправдывать своё бездействие тем, что время ещё не пришло, что другие проблемы не решены, но после того, как он едва успел поймать выброшенного Аль Гулом из окна Тима, врать себе не получалось: время никогда не приходит, только утекает сквозь пальцы.

“Я найду лазейку, даже если её придётся проскребать ржавой ложкой”, – подумал Дик, молча наблюдая за тем, как Тим закрепляет ремни и плащ.

– Это только на одну ночь, – строго напомнил он, пряча волосы под спандекс и надевая маску.

– Да, Робин. Только на одну, – дёрнул уголком рта Дик.


End file.
